Love is an Open Door
by blackwidowisbae
Summary: The Avengers decided to watch Frozen. The songs seem to be annoyingly catchy, especially to Tony, Natasha, and Clint. Becuase of this, a prank war between the best field agents in SHIELD and the head of Stark Industries ensues. And it all starts with Natasha saying one line.
1. Chapter 1

**I got another request from nightmarehunter676. During a battle, Clint and Natasha randomly start singing "Love Is An Open Door". Someone caught it on film, put it on YouTube, and now it's an international hit.**

It all started on a mission to capture the guys behind the trade of illegal weapons, then for some reason, Natasha started to sing the duet from Frozen, which had been the movie they had watched the other day. Then for some reason Clint decided to join in, and Tony got the whole thing on film.

Tony heard Natasha start it over the coms, "Okay, can I say something crazy?"

"Nat, what are you talking about?" Steve grunts out.

"I love crazy!" replies Clint.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you," Natasha punches a guy in the face and takes him out.

"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like; I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue," Clint continues in a sing-songy tone, he shoots an arrow at some guy, it hit it's target, shocking the guy.

Tony takes this time to interrupt,"What are you doing?"

"I do believe," Thor starts, "They are singing the song from the movie we watched last night." Thor hits somebody with his hammer, sending the women flying across the room.

"Guys, now is not the time!" Steve throws his shield, it hits a line up of guys.

Natasha and Clint ignore them, "But with you..." Natasha shoots five guys in the chest, causing all of them to fall. Tony decided to take that opportunity to find them and follow them around, still taking people out, but now filming the event.

"But with you. I found my place..." Clint takes out a truck with an explosive arrow.

"I see your face..." Natasha shoots a guy hiding in a tree.

Then, the both start singing, "And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!"

"With you!" Natasha jumps over a guy, then grabs him and flips him over.

"With you!" Clint aims an arrow at a women running towards him, he shoots her in the leg.

"With you!"

"With you!"

"Love is an open door..." Both of them sing this, turning to look at each other.

"I mean it's crazy..." Clint aims his bow over Natasha's shoulder, taking out a guy coming up behind her.

"What?" Natasha shoots a guy coming after Clint.

"We finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches!"

"That's what I was gonna say!"

"I've never met someone-"

Then the both start singing, the other Avengers soon joining them in the same area that they were fighting, "Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization. Can have but one explanation;"

"You," Clint shoots a guy coming up behind Steve.

"And I," Natasha flips over Clint and puts her guns in her holster, then she starts hand to hand combat with two guys.

"Were!"

"Just!"

"Meant to be!" Both of them take aim at the same person, taking her out.

"Say goodbye..." Natasha finishes the guys she was fighting.

"Say goodbye..."

"To the pain of the past! We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more!" Everyone they had been taking out was either hurt or injured, so Natasha and Clint walked over to each other and finished it;

"With you!" Natasha smiles and puts a hand on Clint's shoulder.

"With you!" Clint copies the action.

"With you!"

"With you!"

"Love is an open door..." They turn out to face their 'audience' and they bow.

"Is this traditional to do?" asks Thor.

"No," replies Steve, "They just do it some times.

 _Two Days Later_

"What do you mean it's an international hit!" cries Clint.

"Tony!" yells Natasha. Natasha runs into the living room, where Steve and Thor were sitting, "Has anyone seen that bastard?"

"Yeah, he's in his lab," replies Steve, not even looking up from his drawing.

"Thanks, Clint! He's in his lab!" Natasha runs off towards the elevator.

Steve and Thor here a muffled "Okay coming from the ceiling.

"Should we go assist Brother Anthony?" Thor asks, glancing at Steve.

"Nah, it's his own fault," Steve replies, "I told him not to upload it to YouTube."

* * *

 **I hope this was good! Again, thanks to nightmarehunter676 for the request! If you have any requests just pm me! If you liked this story, you should check out some of my other works! That's all for now!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own any of the Avengers, they are owned by Marvel. I don't own any of the lyrics I used, they are owned by Disney.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone requested a continuation of this, asking for Tony to sing Let it Go. So, without further ado: Natasha and Clint get a video of Tony singing and rocking out to Let It Go as pay back.**

Tony was in his lab, just like Steve said he would be. Natasha made it to the lab, Clint sliding out of the vent next to the elevator a few seconds later. Natasha looks and Clint and then nods and puts a finger to her lips. Natasha starts forward, Clint trailing after. They come down the hallway with the lab and workshop in it, but something is different. Instead of Black Sabbath or Metallica, Tony has something different playing over the speakers. The pair scoot closer to the door, until they can clearly hear what song is being played.

 _And it looks like I'm the queen._

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

Clint looks at Natasha, eyes wide, then he mouths, "Is that Let it Go?"

Natasha nods her head slowly, before a Cheshire Cat grin creeps across her face, "Give me your phone," she whispers, holding her hand out.

Clint looks at Natasha suspiciously before reaching his hand into his back pocket and handing his phone to her. She unlocks it, using Clint's obvious password, 1971. She taps on the camera icon and then puts it on video mode. Then, she slowly opens the door to Tony's lab, then she creeps in, hiding behind a pile of books in the corner of the room. Then, she hits the red button, allowing the phone to record the scene in front of her.

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Turn away and slam the door_

Tony is sitting at one of his workshop tables, fiddling with a piece of armor. He appears to be humming along to the music.

 _I don't care_  
 _What they're going to say_  
 _Let the storm rage on,_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

Tony sits up and slides his chair over to another bench to grab a tool. He pauses for a moment, looking at something. He looks up and around the room, checking for anyone. Then he grabs the item he had been looking at, a screwdriver.

 _It's funny how some distance_  
 _Makes everything seem small_  
 _And the fears that once controlled me_  
 _Can't get to me at all!_

Tony goes back to working at his table, now singing louder, and horribly off-key. He pauses his singing every once and a while to mumble somthing and mess with his armour.

 _It's time to see what I can do_  
 _To test the limits and break through_  
 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

Tony stands up and looks around one more time before grabbing the screwdriver off of the table. He brings it up to his mouth, using it as some kind of microphone.

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _I am one with the wind and sky_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _You'll never see me cry!_

 _Here I stand_  
 _And here I'll stay_  
 _Let the storm rage on!_

Tony starts singing into the 'microphone.'

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
 _I'm never going back,_  
 _The past is in the past!_

Tony start's getting into what he's doing. Now using hand motions and more emotion to sing along to the song.

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _That perfect girl is gone!_

 _Here I stand_  
 _In the light of day_  
 _Let the storm rage on,_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

Tony ends with a flourish. He then looks around and sits back down on his chair, returning to his work. Natasha stops the recording and moves back to the door, slipping out to find Clint waiting for her on the other side.

"What happened?" Clint whispers.

"I'll show you," Natasha starts walking back to the elevator, phone in hand. She starts the video.

 _Time Skip: 1 Day_

Tony found out about the video the next day. Mostly because Rhodey texted the link to Tony.

"Natasha!" Tony yells, the elevator opening to the common floor, where all of the Avengers were relaxing.

"What?" Natasha turns her head away from the movie.

"Why?" Tony points to his phone, which is currently playing the video Natasha had taken the previous day.

"Payback," Natasha smiles and then turns back to watch Mad Max: Fury Road.

Tony groans, "It already has almost 1 million views!"

"Yep," Natasha agrees, nodding her head.

"This means war Red, this means war," Tony walks back to the elevator, muttering something about flour, honey and tomatoes.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this continuation! Remember, if you have any requests, just PM me or comment them!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they are all owned by Marvel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a request from royall_abbi13 on Wattpad, "** **FOR TONY'S REVENGE, CLINT AND NATASHA START SINGING DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN DURING A MISSION AND TONY RECORDS IT AND NOT ONLY PUTS IT ON YOUTUBE BUT SOMEHOW PUTS IT ON ALL THE DIGITAL BILLBOARDS IN NEW YORK**

It had been months since Tony had started the prank war on Natasha and Clint. In the end, Natasha and Clint had won. Clint had hidden in the vents with a can of motor oil and then when Tony walked under one of the ventilation ducts, Clint had poured it on him. Let's just say that the next few days were very unpleasant for Tony.

The events had seemingly been forgotten, until one faithful day. The Avengers had been called on a new mission. They were to storm a Hydra base and arrest the Commander, as well as freeing all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who had been taken, prisoner.

Steve was inside searching for the Commander. Thor and was inside as well, rescuing the prisoners. Hulk was doing ground perimeter and Tony was doing flybys. Clint and Natasha were at the main doors, shooting people coming and people trying to come in.

As they were shooting at a new wave of guards, Clint started singing something under his breath;

 _Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on let's go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away..._

Natasha snorts once she recognizes the tune. She takes out a guard, then turns to Clint, " _Do You Wanna Build a Snowman,_ really?"

Clint glances at her before pulling another arrow out of his quiver, and knocks the arrow, looking around for a new target, "Yeah, it's a good song."

Natasha smiles slightly, "Good song my ass…"

Clint pays her no attention and begins singing again;

 _We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman_

Natasha turns around quickly and shoots a sniper on the roof, "Go away."

Clint smirks at her, knowing that now she would join him. Clint spots a soldier coming from the hallway of the base and he shoots the arrow, hitting the guy straight in the chest, "Okay, bye…"

Natasha sighs, there was no way to get out now. She spots a man pointing a gun aiming at Tony in the sky, she quickly takes him out;

 _Do you want to build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls  
I think some company is overdue_

Clint grins, he won her over. He spots Thor leading a group of people down the halls, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees someone aiming at Thor. Clint spins and knocks an arrow, shooting it right before the person in back pulls their trigger;

 _I've started talking to  
the pictures on the walls  
Hang in there, Joan!_

Natasha runs into the hall, helping Thor get all the people out, "Take them to the jet, Clint and I are going to wait for Steve, get Bruce and Stark too."

Thor nods, then directs his attention to the now free agents, "All of you, follow me."

Natasha turns back to Clint;

 _It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms_

 _Just watching the hours tick by_

Natasha turns to face the woods, making sure no one charged the both of them. Clint faces the hall, waiting for Steve to come down it, dragging the Commander with him;

 _Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock_

Natasha looks up quickly, she thought she heard movement, but it turned out to be a bird. She turns her attention back to the woods and then begins to sing again, this time softer;

 _Please, I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage," and I'm trying to_

Clint turns to look at Natasha, his voice growing softer as he progresses;

 _I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me_

Steve comes from the inner building, shoving the Commander ahead of him. Natasha meets Clint's gaze and they both sing;

 _What are we gonna do?_

 _Do you want to build a snowman?_

Steve exits the door, "We gotta go, someone rigged the building to blow and when I left, there was about a minute left."

Clint and Natasha look at Steve for a few seconds, before all of them realize that there were less than 30 seconds left. They all turned and sprinted until Clint yelled, "GET DOWN!"

All of them jumped behind a fallen log and then an explosion rocks the ground. A cloud of heat passes over them. Steve looks up a few seconds later, "We're good, let's go."

Clint stands, helping Natasha get up, "Well, that was exciting."

Natasha scoffs, "Yeah."

 _Time Skip: 1 Week_

Natasha exits the elevator, two shopping bags in hand. She looks around the living room until she spots Tony. She storms over to him, "What did you do?"

"What?" Tony turns, looking at Natasha before he realizes, "Oh, that? I have a few friends who are in charge of the electronic billboards."

Steve frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Natasha scowls and turns around to face Steve, "That man somehow got a video of Clint and I singing on _all_ the electronic billboards in New York City."

Tony turns away from the TV again, "I also put it on YouTube, it has like 2 million views already."

Natasha faces Tony again, "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into Stark, no idea," Natasha turns around and walks away, a plan already forming in her head.

Steve smirks, "I wish you luck Stark, and I'm going to miss you."

"What?" Tony asks, confused.

"You're going to be dead in about a week," Steve explains, returning his attention to the TV.

"Shit," Tony whispers, looking out the window in realization.

"Yeah," Steve agrees, looking back at Tony, "I would disappear now."

Tony nods slowly, "JARVIS, book me a room in Australia."

"Anywhere in particular?" JARVIS replies.

"Nope," Tony slowly gets up, still looking out the window.

"She's still gonna find you," Steve calls as Tony makes his way to the elevator.

"I can try," Tony answers as the elevator door shuts.

Steve hears a terrified shriek followed by Tony screaming 'I'm sorry!' Steve shakes his head, "He should have listened to me. "

* * *

 **Sorry, this took so long! I had a lot of stuff going on this past week (more like a month) so I wrote it early last week, but I never got a chance to edit it or post it until today, so here y'all go! If you have any requests, just PM me or comment them! That's all for now**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or lyrics. The characters are owned by Marvel and the lyrics are owned by Disney.**


End file.
